1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a book end, and more particularly to a book end for use on a book shelf typically found in a bookcase.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of book ends are presently available in the marketplace. The type which is most commonly used is one which consists essentially of a heavy weight which has a flat base and one flat vertical surface to contact books placed on the shelf. This type usually has some sort of aesthetic design for sake of appearance, but is not fully effective because it lacks the stability to resist the full force of leaning books.
A variation of this type incorporates an inverted T-shaped design wherein the flange or horizontal part serves as the base of the book end. Part of this base must be pushed beneath the books for stability. This type is effective but is cumbersome to use because it requires some of the books in order to slide the base beneath them.
Another type of book end also incorporates an inverted T-shaped design, except that the base is made to fit into a recessed slot built into a book shelf during fabrication. Although this type is very effective, it requires the use of a specially constructed steel bookcase. This type is used primarily in libraries where functionality is of greater importance than aesthetics.
Presently available book ends have various disadvantages such as being less than fully effective, being cumbersome to use and consuming valuable shelf space.